Shana vs. Littlepip
71AD9958-B740-4B4B-9046-1A77EEF8C3F0.jpeg|Psychomaster35 Shana vs Littlepip.jpg|SentryNeo Shana of Shakugan no Shana (nominated by ZackAttackX) fights Litttlepip of Fallout Equestria (nominated by John1Thousand). Who will survive round one of the Collection of Worlds Tournament? Introduction ???: Almost getting to the end of this first experiment of the study. Thank goodness for that. Now, what is next? The mysterious man looked and observed an orange haired girl carrying a katana, however, the picture was at the time a little fuzzy. This completely confused the mysterious man as the screen had not shown such technical difficulty. ???: What is going on now. Let me see if I can fix this. While the mysterious man was struggling with the alien technology, it transitions to the wastelander of Equestria being teleported as she looks back. Littlepip: One minute I am fighting a weird wolf demon, then I am back in a stable recovering from my wounds. What did that white mare say it was... ugh!! My mind is shady. However much to Littlepip's surprise, a rustling noise came as she pulled out Little Macintosh reading herself. Much to her surprise, the flame haze, Shana appeared. Shana: Did I hear you properly, did you say a wolf demon? Littlepip: Yes, but that was a while ago. Shana then cast Fūzetsu and found something that threw her off. There was strange energy that was around the wastelander. She thought that this was the demon wolf the pony was talking about. Shana pulled out her katana and tried to decapitate Littlepip. Shana: This will end quickly demon. Littlepip: What! Oh, you are not killing me. With the help of SATS, she put a bullet into Shana's arm forcing her to repel her attack. Shana: Worst decision you could make, demon! Littlepip: I am not a demon!! NOBODY BLINK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Shakugan no Shana - Le Serpent de Ceremonie) 60 Shana then shot a fireball towards Litttlepip but had rolled out of the way. Littlepip retaliated by opening fire with her Little Macintosh. Shana then sprinted at the wastelander deflecting all of her bullets as she closes the distance between the two. Shana: I have you now. Shana then slashed Littlepip several times before she kicked the stable-dweller into the air. Shana then sends a fireball at Littlepip which causes her to explode, causing her to slam to the ground. Littlepip was slowly getting up as she struggles to get her revolver. Shana: Did you expect to win this. 48 Shana was walking up to the wounded Littlepip with her katana blade a fiery red. She got closer towards the unicorn but was met with a magic blast, sending Shana flying hard into the ground. Littlepip then used a boulder to try and crush Shana. However, a quick caused the rock to be turned into ash. Shana: Sneaky move. Littlepip: Hey it is what I do best. 40 Shana then created two flaming wings as she burst forward towards Littlepip. Before Littlepip could grab her Zebra Rifle she was met with a barrage of slashes before kicking in her into the air. Shana waited a moment as her sword turned into a dark crimson before charging after the wastelander. Shana: I will end you! Shana then leaped forward as she was met by a series of bullets. The second gave Littlepip enough time to recover and grab her Zebra rifle and open fire on Shana. However, Shana quickly deflected the bullet barrage as she slashed Littlepip before impaling her into the ground. 29 As soon as Shana lands on the ground she was immediately met by a barrage of magic blasts. While the first one knocked her back she quickly formed a firey shield that repelled the attacks. She waited patiently for Littlepip to quell her attack. 25 Without her even noticing a shard of loose metal came and struck the Flame Haze in the back of her head. This caused the flame shield to fall. Littlepip with her trusty sidearm trotted towards Shana who was knocked unconscious, ready to put an end to what she believed was Shana's existence. Littlepip: They never see that levitating something behind you trick coming. Well, time for your suffering to end. 19 Before the wastelander could even take the shot an arm grabbed her leg and slammed her into the ground. Shana and Littlepip then got up as the two stares each other down. Shana: For a horse, you have been a trone on my side. Littlepip: I am trying to help you from the thing that is controlling you. Shana: It is useless, I must stay the flame haze and kill anyone that threatens humanity. Now let us finish this. 9 Littlepip: I couldn't agree more! Littlepip then shot several more rounds at the flame haze. However, just like before Shana was able to deflect most of the bullets away from her. In a panic, Littlepip realized that she ran out of bullets as she pulled out her last reserve, the balefire egg launcher. 3 Shana: I will not have you make such a reckless move. Shana then created two flame wing as she moves as the speed of sound. 1 With a blink of an eye a slice appeared before Littlepip was sliced in half by the heated sword. K.O. Shana: It is complete, time to resume. The time around the battlefield resumes as Littlepip's body and launcher fall to the ground. Shana then examined the balefire weapon. Shana: Good thing, I stopped you. This thing can wipe out cities ten fold. I must destroy this, but I don't know how without senselessly killing others. Shana brought it with her as she walked away from the battlefield as time caught up to a point where everything resumed back to normal. Results ???: What just happened. One minute there are two combatants, then the camera freezes and one lays dead. I wonder if the orange haired girl is responsible. I will find out soon enough. You can't hide your tricks forever. This melee's winner is Shana by Death!!! (Cues Shakugan no Shana OST - #22 Serieux) Winning Combatant: Shana: 47 Littlepip: 23 Winning Method: K.O.: 2 Death: 45 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Shana's path here!!Category:Collection of Worlds Tournament Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees